I Captured Hogwarts!!!
by LaurenWeasley
Summary: I Caputured Hogwart's staff, students,and a whole lot more to answer you questions! Try to keep it PG ppl plz!!
1. Default Chapter

I Captured Hogwarts!!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Do you have qestions 4 any of the Hogwarts staff,   
students, goasts or even house elves?? You have come 2 the right place!! I have succsessfully captured the entier school and am forcing them to answer your questions!!   
I even have Voldemort and his Death Eaters!!   
Just leave your questions in the Review box and ill get back to them A.S.A.P!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Slytherin(mostly)

Slytherin(mostly)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To Molde Voldie-  
Y did u want 2 kill the Potters in the first place?  
p.s. And y r u such an idiot?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
~*Twisted*LJ*Lover*~:  
I killed them because i needed power, Power in wich i could get fom them and other  
wizards. I would hae gotten it to if it wasnt for Harry Potter *Harry makes faces  
at voldamort tthrough his cage* You just wait Harry Potter!!! You have not yet felt  
Lord Voldamorts full power!!! MWHAHAHAH  
  
Your all mighty Lord Voldamort!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Entranced Reader:  
  
Are you usually that stupid?  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Dear entranced reader:  
Yes, it comes w/being crazy.  
~Lauren*Weasley  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I have a few questions. First one's for Draco, the sexiest guy Hogwarts has ever seen.  
What exactly is going on between you and that ugly Pansy girl. If there's nothing   
going on, know that I'm always available. Secondly, I've got a question for Snape.   
In many fan fics with you in it that are romances. You are having a relationship with   
students Eg. Hermione Granger, Neville Longbotttom, or Draco Malfoy (Lay a hand on him and die!).  
Or anyother male Example- Luscious Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter.  
Does that reflect the fact that you could be homosexual or a petifiler? Sorry if the  
question offends you. You rule! And lastly for Luscious. Are you happily married and   
how do you feel about your son being the sexiest man alive? That is all (Notice how all   
my questions are for Slyth's? SLYTHERIN RULES! GO VOLDIE!) .  
~Rem Hikari  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Rem Hikari:  
Yes, i am the sexiest guy in Hogwarts thank you. As 4 Pansy, well I went out w/her 4  
a bit, just to get father off my back, but guess i would be considerd,..... single*shudders*.  
Get me outa here and we can work somthing out*wink*  
  
~The XXXteramly sexy Draco Malfoy  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Rem:  
No, I am not homosexual, I dont know how these sick minded pepole get these ideas   
but i assure you im not. Although I did hav this strange thing for this G I joe when  
i was younger, But...............  
  
~Sev  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Rem:  
Yes i am happily married, what r u getting at?? As 4 my son being the sexiest man alive,   
well, i think you have been mistakin. Where do you think he got his looks?  
  
~Luscious  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ok this is for harry:   
what would u do if enormous frogs armed w/ computers keyboards tried to eat every house elf in hogwarts?   
-silverwood  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
*Harry stares w/confused look on his face*  
  
Rem, are you ok? do you know somthing we dont are our house elves in danger??  
(Ron: NOOOOOO THE FOOD!! WHER WILL WE GET THE FOOD???!?!?!)Mabe you need to see Madam Pomfre.  
  
~Harry  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Im Ba-A-ack

This is for Snape: Are you single? Because I think you are far more sexier than Draco could ever be :looks behind her to make sure Malfoy's father didnt hear that: Would you consider going out with an American witch?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Yes, I am single, I enjoy being single, and I am going to stay single.............*whispers*sorry, cant let the students see the softer side of me but i asure you that it there. as soon as i get out of here i will,um,consider 'going out with' an american witch.  
  
Sev  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Next for Luscious: In a comment you made, you said that your son got his looks from you. Are you sure of that? Cause his ass is a lot better than yours is! Yeah your son is hot, but not as much so as Serverus. Now that man is God!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
WHAT DO YOU MAEN HE HAS A BETTER ASS THEN MUA???? HE GOT EVERYTHING HES GOT FROM ME!!(Draco:*laughing unconvinced)T NOT HAVE EVERYTHING I HAVE PUT THE PART HE GOT IS FROM ME, SO HIS ASS IS MY ASS *Deep Breath* SO IN CALLING HIM HOT, YOU ARE CALLING ME HOT, AND I THANK YOU. AND WHATS THIS ABOUT SNAPE BEING GOD?? (Sev: *tries to hide the smug look on his face*) I DONT THINK SO!! HE LEFT MY MASTERS SIDE!!! THERFOR I SHOULD BE RANKED HIGHER THEN HE!!!  
  
Luscious  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
McGonagall: What part of Great Britian are you from? Would you consider hooking up with Dumbledore if you had the chance?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Kent, and no. (dumbledore: *looks hurt*)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
To Severus- is you favorite colour black or green, and would you consider purple?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I do not have a favorite color, and if i did it would not be purple(neville *looks up* whats wrong with purple?) *rolls eyes* my point exactly (neville: *confusd, stares into space for a few seconds, then gose back to playing with his tinkywinky toy*)  
  
Sev  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
To Harry- Does it unsettle you that so many people keep hooking you up with the wonderful Severus?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry: O_O (Ron:*throwsup* mental images!!! Rest of room: oh thanks ron!! *throws up*)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
To the Author- I like your insanity, do other people like it too?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
YAY!!!! I got a question!!!!! yes! most pepole enjoy it and use it as a form as entertainmentat partys!! The only person that is botherd with it is my boyfriend, but he is still with me so I guess it doesent bother him too badly, but then again he doesnt know im maddly in love with a HP carictar *cough*Fred*Cough*LOL!  
  
  
  
Lauren  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Fist of all. This is for Sirius:  
  
Padfoot, are you totally aware that you're the sexiest man alive? XD XD You have to know one more thing. After the incidents in book 4 you realize I KNOW where youre hiding!!!!! Don't worry I'm willing to negociate that bit of information for a date with you ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Why yes, yes i did know i was. And i also know where I am, im sitting in the great hall at hogwarts, so you cant blackmail me into a date, not to mention you wouldent have to.*wink*  
  
Snuffles(chicks dig the name!)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The second One is for Dumbledore:  
  
Do you think I could apply for the DADA vacancy?!?!  
  
PlZZZZZZZ!!!!!! that job is cursed!!! no one else wants it!!!!! I'm perfet for the job!! And I'm not a werewolf!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Well I am looking for another prof. Yes, i think i will interview you. And you not being a werewolf has nothing to do with you getting the job.(Remus:*rasberry*)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
That takes me to my next question?  
  
Lupin: How desperate are you to get a job? *evil smirk*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
not that desprate, especialy after the werewolf coment*pouts* (Sirius:*coferts lupin while glaring at blume-chan*)*sniff*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
I have a question for Hermione. Who do you like for more than a friend, Harry or Ron?  
  
caramel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I dont think i will answer that one(Lauren:*points wand at Hermione*) Um..on second thought i would have to go with*verey quietly*mvvn(Lauren:LOUDER!!) Ron, ok? RON!!! Ever since the middel od 1^st year ok? (Ron: O_O) runs off sobing (Harry:I know you like her go talk to her! Ron:I do not!! Harry:Whatever Ron:Blushes)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______HE WINKED AT ME!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Draco:Take that 'father from wich ii got all my looks from'. Id like to see you try to beat that.(Luscious:Hmph)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Sorry i took so long to post this guys. I went on vacation in Texas and I couldent take my computer :(  
  
I still need questions because i dont plan on letting them out any time soon! 


	4. Bad Faerie's chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
to Lauren:  
Where do u get ur crazzzzzzineesssss from? the green monkey? or the   
blue ones? i got mine from the green, and i died, but its all good because i sang   
the beaver song and i came bak to life!!  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Hi Bad Faerie!!!!   
*singing and dancing around* i got another qu-e-stion! i got another   
qu-e-stion! and y-o-u don't!!!*reads further down* oh, never mind (:().   
THE ORANGE SPARKLY ONES!!!!!!! And new vinilla coke*mimics tv commercial*   
reward your curiosity.(i love that stuff). YOU DIED??????????? :(   
*sobs then reads more* yay!!!!! your back!! all hail the beaver song!!!!........NOW!!!  
(All in room dully:All hail the beaver song) WITH MORE SPIRIT(All very loudly : ALL HIAL   
THE BEAVER SONG!!) Thats better....  
_____________________________________________________________________  
and to draco:  
would u consider dating an australian, ur hot and ur dads past it! *winks*  
I LOVE U!!!  
  
  
L.  
Me AKA Bad Faerie  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ahh, so many girls, so little time.......wait a minute monkeys?!?! no thanks.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
hi guys, its been a while. Sorry i just got really into this one fic and after i finished  
reading it the the damn site wouldnt let me post any thing. Grr........ I NEED MORE QUESTIONS!!!  
I ONLY GOT ONE SINCE THE LAST CHAPPY!!!! 1,000 points to Bad Faerie !!!PLZ FALLOW THE \/s 100  
house points to whoever does it correctly!!  
\/ C \/  
\/ L \/  
\/ I \/  
\/ C \/  
\/ K \/  
\/ \/   
\/ T \/  
\/ H \/  
\/ I \/  
\/ S \/  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
\ /  
* 


End file.
